Land of the Red Dawn
by Pagemaster96
Summary: Instead of dying, Pain appears in Gotham and once again tries to establish world peace, but with a different method. Unfortunately, his brutal methods of punishment put him at odds with the League. WARNING: UPDATES WILL BE SPORADIC AND UNRELIABLE
1. Chapter 1

**The Eyes of God**

**Prologue**

_The thing about pain is that everyone experiances it. Once a person or group of people have felt pain, they must learn to cope with it, and move past it._

_ But...What happens when everyone in the world has learned to move past pain? Pain finds another world to educate. Now, another world will know Pain._

_ Pain to the worlds._

**Ch. 1**

_Iceberg Lounge, Gotham City, Midnight_

"...I don't understand...resurecting those people should have killed me...yet I am alive." Pain mumbled, confused.

"Perhaps...perhaps I really am God? No. I felt the life leaving my body. It must be a second chance." Pain mused, unsure of what had happened to him. "I'm not just manipulating Yahiko's corpse as my Deva Path...I'm actually in his body, alive." Before the resurrected shinobi could inspect his situation any further, an explosion shook the building that he was standing on.

It was at that point that Pain looked at the city he was in. The buildings were in a strange style and the towers reached higher than even his seat of power in Amegakure. It was truly a site to behold, and it was on fire. Locating the source of the flames, he saw a person in a metal suit with wings shooting fire from a device in his hands.

"One does not have the right to bring pain to others without first experiancing it themselves. Only those who have felt true pain can do so!" Pain said as he used his Rinnegan to fly over to the arsonist.

"Yahahaha! Firefly's out of Arkham, ad he's having a bonfire to celebrate!" The arsonist shouted as he continued to set fire to the surrounding buildings. All was good in his disturbed mind until he was suddenly jerked in a random direction.

"**Universal Pull!**" Pain said as he thrust his hand at the arsonist who suddenly shot into his grasp. Taking advantage of the arsonist's confusion, Pain promptly crushed the flame producing device in his hand before ripping the wings from the man's suit. Leaving him to fall two stories to the ground, the ripple-eyed shinobi rolled through hand-seals before spitting out a torrent of water to quench the flames.

"**Water Style: Raging Waves!**" He said as the water extinguished the fires that had been set. Once that was done, Pain floated down to the ground, landing in front of still-stunned arsonist. "Now then, I shall educate you in the ways of Pain." The shinobi said as he walked forward and yanked the arsonist into the air by his collar before impaling him with a metallic black rod that seemed to appear from nowhere.

The wound was through his shoulder, and therefore nonlethal. Pain promptly slammed the man into the ground and proceeded to nail him to the concrete sidewalk with more rods that shot out of the sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak. The man screamed in agony as the rods pierced his body like spears, the sound echoing throughout the rather silent neighborhood.

"This is only the beginning. If you attempt to inflict further pain upon those who do not deserve it, your lessons will become far more difficult. Do you understand?" Pain monologued as he felt a presence quickly approach him.

"YES! I UNDERSTAND! No more, please! I'm begging you!" The man cried as he tried not to move. It would only hurt worse if he did. It was at that point that Pain heard a strange growling noise that seemed to be mechanical in nature. As he turned around, he saw two vehicles with two wheels each, one in front of the other, screech to a halt. Two people stepped on to the deserted street, one in a black and grey costume with a cape and cowl with pointed ears, much like a bat.

The other wore a black cape that was yellow on the inside, and black short-sleeved shirt with an 'R' over his left pectoral and a yellow utility belt with black pants and gloves. The two seemed to be partners with the way they approched him, walking together like a team rather than two seperate people. Pain caused the rods to crumble to dust that scattered in the wind as he turned to face them.

"May I ask what you were doing to Firefly?" The bat-themed person growled, clearly unhappy despite his stony visage.

"Are you referring to the insect on the ground?" Pain asked.

"Yes, what were you doing to him?"

"I stopped his rampage and gave him a small lesson in Pain." Pain replied casually. The oddly-dressed pair seemed rather displeased with his answer.

"A 'small lesson'? There were at least five spears stuck in his body!" The other one yelled. Upon closer inspection, Pain realized that it was a young male, probably eleven or twelve. The one in black was also male, but seemingly in his mid-twenties to early-thirties.

"Your point? I could have done things that would make seasoned warriors scream in agony as they begged for death. This warning is merely drop of discomfort in a lake of agony compared to what I have experianced." Pain replied, causing the boy to slip into a fighting stance as an angry look spread across his face.

"Robin, stand down." The bat-themed man commanded.

"Are you the law enforcement of this city?" Pain asked. His question earned him a confused look from Robin.

"Not quite, we're people that do what we can to contain the criminal element in this city. We're technically vigilantes, but the law enforcement tolerate us because we stay within the law in how we handle criminals. There's also the fact that we can handle things they can't." The black-clad man explained.

"I see...may I ask your name?" Pain asked. The man in black hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I'm Batman, who are you?" Batman replied, his face and tone perfectly composed.

"You may call me Pain. I reserve my true name for those that I consider friends." The shinobi answered. "Excuse me, I must make sure this..._Firefly_ is stable." Pain said as he knelt down next to the arsonist, his hands glowing a light shade of green as he mended the wounds that could lead to him bleeding out. Once he was done, he stood up and turned to see Batman and Robin looking at him curiously.

"He will be fine, he just needs his wounds cleaned and he should be perfectly healthy." Pain said. Robin was about to speak, but Batman interrupted him.

"What did you just do?" The caped crusader growled. Pain was slightly offended at the tone, but did not visibly react.

"I merely ran a diagnostic and healed any life-threatening injuries. The only problem was that he was losing blood, but he is perfectly stable now. I must be going, I have information to gather." Pain said as he floated into the air, only to be snared by a cable that was very similar to ninja wire.

"I never said you could leave, Pain." Batman said, clearly intent on interrogating the shinobi. Pain merely glared at the dark-dressed man before he sliced through the cable with dark spikes that appeared from his cloak before they receded.

"You act as if you could stop me, Batman." Pain said, leveling his Rinnegan-enhanced glare at the two. Robin shifted a bit at the strange eyes, but Batman didn't so much as blink.

"It seems we're in disagreement on the issue. Let's settle it." Batman said before throwing bat-shaped shuriken at Pain, only for them to bounce off of his skin. Not even a scratch.

Not one to be deterred, Batman quickly leaped at the floating shinobi, only to be sent hurtling back by an unseen force.

"**Almighty Push!**" Pain said as he thrust his palm in Batman's direction, sending him flying into a building. Robin drew his collapsable bo staff and leapt at Pain, only to be kicked into his partner. "You seem to be good people, so I will forgive your transgressions against me this time. But if you cross me again, you will learn a lesson in Pain just as Firefly has." Pain said as he flew off to god-knows-where.

_The Watchtower, 8 days later_

"You say this Pain character stopped Firefly's flame-fest and stabs him with spears to 'teach him a lesson', then makes sure he'll survive before trying to fly off, at which point you two engage him and lose, but then he spares you when you're at his mercy before he just up and leaves?" Superman summarized, getting a nod from Batman, who had just recounted his meeting with Pain.

"That's correct. He is capable of flight, telekinesis, has skin like steel, and is skilled in hand to hand combat. He may also be able to create and control water, since the area we found him in was soaking wet and no water sources had been disturbed.

"From what I've heard, he seems to be a good person, if a bit extreme." The Martian Manhunter said thoughtfully, his face not showing any emotion as he spoke.

"You said he made a gesture when he sent you flying, is it possible he manipulated air currents rather than using telekinesis?" Superman asked.

"There was no wind, it was pure force. Also, he seemed to be capable of creating and manipulating a strange black metal, the same thing his spears were made of." Batman replied.

"Is it possible he's an alien?" Flash asked, unsure.

"I've cross-referenced his abilities with all known species that can pass for human in my ring's database, I've got nothing." Green Lantern John Stuart replied uneasily.

Suddenly, a voice echoed out from within the room as a hazy and distorted figure appeared behind Batman.

_"Greetings Justice League, I am Pain. I have gathered much information on this new world, both in general subjects and on its political stability as well as knowledge about all of you."_ Pain said, his voice distorted, as if he was a radio suffering from interference.

_"I have come to the conclusion that the world is in danger of destroying itself, much like my homeland was. In order to prevent this, I have come to you in the hopes of forging an alliance. I intend to establish a an organization that will spread peace throughout the world and end all suffering. When I attempted to do this in my homeland, I was misguided and believed that in order to create peace, I needed to bring pain to the world."_ Pain continued as he explained his goals.

_"I now realize that spreading pain only leads to more bloodshed. I ask of you, join me and together we can abolish the corrupt governments and ensure prosperity for all. What is your answer?"_ Pain concluded, remaining silent as he allowed them to decide. He didn't have to wait long.

"No." The majority of the league said, only Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman remained silent. This did not go unnoticed.

"J'onn, Diana, you're not actually considering this, are you?" Batman asked.

"He does have a point." J'onn admitted. "The people of Earth are constantly arguing and fighting with one another, wasting resources and causing suffering to place themselves on top."

"If he really wants to establish a unified government to ensure peace, can he really be that bad?" Diana asked.

_"I see that you understand my intentions. Understand that I do not intend to conquer the world for my goal or cause unrest and anarchy to make people accept my regime. I plan to do this slowly. I will become the leader of an area, legally, and ensure that the people prosper. I will prove that my methods work to establish peace and eradicate suffering, and others will look to me as a leader. People will want to follow me, and in time my goals will be realized. It's simply a matter of politics." _Pain explained casually as the league listened to every word.

"Who are you trying to fool? We know that it won't stay that way for long." Batman replied.

_"You are free to believe whatever you wish. Humans are flawed creatures Batman, but they will soon be guided by me, by God, into a better tomorrow."_ Pain said, his form flickering out of existance.

"I see what you were afraid of Batman, he's insane." Superman declared after a moment of uncomfortable silence had passed.

"What's so insane about him? That he wants world peace? Aren't we working for the same thing?" Wonder Woman asked. "All I heard was that he's taking a hands-on approach rather than coaxing it along."

"Diana, didn't you hear him? He thinks he's God!" Green Lantern protested.

"We have encountered gods before, though they all seem to be antisocial and would rather rule the world than bring peace to it." J'onn remarked. "If any of you are interested, he was broadcasting from somewhere in eastern Africa, possibly Somalia."

"How do you know that?" Flash asked.

"The method he used to speak to us was created out of thought waves taken form, a type of astral projection, and I was able to trace them back to the area they originated from." The martian explained.

"I say we go to Somalia and confront him, all in favor?" Superman asked, recieving raised hands from everyone, although some simply wished to meet him in person.

"Alright, we're going to Somalia and we're going to talk to Pain." Superman declared as he stood up and walked to the hanger bay.

_Somalia, Africa, 1 hour later_

"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!" A large crowd of Somalian people cheered as the god-like shinobi stood on a makeshift pedastal of crates and driftwood, a large group of restrained men in front of him. The cloaked man raised his hand in the air, silencing the crowd.

"I am happy I could be of assistance, this is only one of the things I plan to do to bring peace to the world. In time, I plan to eradicate things like crime and piracy entirely, once my political regime is put into effect." Pain said, recieving more cheers and praise at the news that they would not suffer at the hands of criminals for much longer.

In the distance, the Justice League watched as the self-proclaimed God soaked up the people's adoration. He even had a smile on his face.

"We can't attack him in front of the people who see him as a hero, it wouldn't look good and could cause problems." Batman observed as he looked through his binoculars.

"I thought we were here to speak to him, not attack him." Wonder Woman said, glaring at the caped crusader. Before anyone could speak up, a familiar voice was heard.

"If you'd like to speak to me, I'm willing to listen." Pain said, startling the League. Superman was going to ask him a question, but it was answered before he could. "If you're wondering how I snuck up on you, it's because I was trained as a shinobi. If it's about when I moved, I can make more of myself." The shinobi continued.

"We came here to tell you that if you intend to conquer the world, we will not hesitate stop you." Batman said, not the least bit nervous that someone managed to sneak up on him. _Him_!

"I do not intend to _conquer_ the world, I intend to willingly unify it under my rule. It may take time, it _will_ take time, but that is a small price to pay for peace." Pain replied.

"Does anyone else think that Bats just doesn't like this guy?" Flash asked. "I mean, he brought down a group of pirates, saving a coastal village in Somalia in the process, he stopped Firefly from burning down Gotham, he wants to win the world over instead of conquering it, and he's gunning for world peace! I'm not really seeing any signs of a bad guy other than him just looking scary!" Flash said, earning a glare from the caped crusader.

"Be that as it may, he still used an obscene amount of excessive force against a defeated villain. There were five spears in his body before they crumbled to dust." Batman said, glaring at Pain.

"He was a maniac, burning buildings and people for no reason other than to set things ablaze. People like him only respond to force. I want you to visit him in prison, and tell him that if he attempts to do that again that you will not interrupt his next lesson in Pain." Pain replied. "If you mention me, I'm certain he will wimper in fear and do anything to avoid me."

"I see why you were worried Batman, he's an extremist." Superman said quietly.

"As I have said before, we work to achieve the same goal, but we use different methods. It is for this reason that I ask you to join me, even if you do not wish to take orders from me, simply having your support would be beneficial to my goals." Pain requested. Before the heroes even had a chance to talk it over, Batman gave his answer.

"No. I refuse to help you place the world under your control. I won't put an obvious tyrant in a position of power just because he claimes to want peace!" Batman growled angrily, shocking the League at his angry refusal.

"We'll leave you be for now, but we won't hesitate to stop you if you present a threat to the world." Superman said firmly, giving the shinobi a stern look.

"I suppose it was to much to hope you would join me." Pain sighed. "But I can't help but wonder...could you really stop me?" He asked before suddenly shooting a black stake from his sleeve that stabbed Superman in the right pectoral, startling the others.

"AARGH!" Superman screamed as he fell to his knees, unable to control his body. Suddenly, he stood up and smashed Flash into the ground and singed Manhunter with his heatvision. Two heroes were incapactitated and the most powerful one had just gone rogue.

"I thought as much," Pain said before the black rod disintegrated and the kryptonian leapt off of the unconcious speedster, looking shocked at what he had done. "My recievers can pierce kryptonian flesh, and I can use them to control your most powerful ally like a puppet. With Superman out of the way I'm certain I could handle you all, but with him on my side?" Pain left the thought unfinished.

"You just made a big mistake!" The Green Lantern yelled as he flew at the shinobi with his arm cocked back for a punch. He was suddenly struck in the stomach before five other Pains rushed him, taking turns batting him around before a sixth iron-like duplicate threw him into the air, only to meet the other five in the air as the slammed him into the ground with black rods that were used as staffs.

All but one of the Pains disappeared in plumes of smoke as the original leapt back, still holding the staff. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a thoroughly beaten and battered Green Lantern. Before the heroes could get over their shock, Pain pressed the attack, swinging his staff at Batman, who managed to block only to recieved a fractured forearm and a heavy blow to the head for his troubles, rendering him unconcious.

Wonder Woman and a fully healed Superman leapt into action after seeing their friends and teammates fall, only to be attacked by a pack of red dog-like creatures that appeared when Pain touched the ground. The creatures weren't very quick, but they were strong, durable, and able to harm Superman with their claws.

Every time they brought one down, it got back up moments later. This cycle continued for almost five minutes until Superman severed one of the animals' spines, paralyzing it. After a few moments, all the creatures were incapacitated in this way and they disappeared in plumes of smoke.

The two heroes were tired and wounded, especially Superman who took more hits than his teammate due to his lack of dodging skills. They both glared at Pain, obviously wary of his next move. Without warning, Superman suddenly rushed Pain, driving a fist into his stomach, only for the shinobi to disappear in a plume of smoke before he recieved punch to the left side of his face.

"Argh!" Superman grunted as he crashed into the ground.

"Interesting...it seems that you can feel Pain like everyone else. Even without using my chakra receivers to pierce your skin I can harm you." Pain observed. _"All I did was punch him, and that shouldn't have hurt unless I used my Asura path. The only difference between my punch and a regular person's is...chakra!"_ Pain thought, smirking at this revelation.

Snapping out of her shock, Wonder Woman flew into battle, trapping Pain with her lasso. She yanked on the rope, but Pain wouldn't budge. She tried again, harder, and Pain came towards her, a chunk of the Earth attached to his feet.

Using his shinobi skills, Pain twisted in the air so that the slab of stone and dirt on his feet would crash into the Amazon. He was positioned correctly, he was moving quickly, his plan would work. At least, it would have if she hadn't just _punched_ the slab, shattering it, and grabbed him by the neck, choking him. Pain only smirked.

"**Almighty Push!**" Pain wheezed out, thrusting his hand into the Amazon's stomach and sending her flying with blood streaming out of her mouth. Pain dropped to the ground, landing on his feet, and turned towards the biggest threat that had just stood back up. "Don't you understand? You cannot challenge the will of God! You cannot defeat me!" Pain said, buying time for his gravity abilities to recharge.

"I was never really a religious person." Superman quipped as he hovered in the air. "But I always thought God lived on a cloud, dictating everything that happens in the world without ever showing his face." He continued.

"You poor naive fool, who said that I showed you my true face?" Pain asked, smirking as he floated into the air, stopping once he was at eye-level with the kryptonian. His words got a look of surprise from the hero, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Your friends are all incapacitated, and you are still wounded from my pets' assault. Do you really think you can win? Wonder Woman was the only one of you that was able to touch me, and she had the element of surprise." Pain gloated as he prepared to use his newest technique.

"I know I can defeat you now that I've lured you into the air. I don't have to worry about collateral damage up here." Superman replied before he rushed at the shinobi. Pain was ready for this approach, it was an obvious choice, and brought his arms up to block...all six of them. The result was not what Pain anticipated. Instead of destroying four or five of his arms as he had expected, Superman's punch hit directly on one of the chakra recievers in his arms, piercing the alien's skin and apparently disrupting his powers, seeing as the punch suddenly lost most of the force behind it and only damaged one of his metal Asura arms.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Pain brought back his real right arm, having retracted his Asura arms, and focused on the repulsive force that his Rinnegan allowed him to manipulate.

Using the Asura path to harden his skin and produce a chakra jet in his elbow and focusing the Deva path's repulsive force into his fist, Pain was able to unleash his most devastating attack.

"**God's Wrath!**" Pain shouted as he plowed his fist into Superman's face, sending him flying towards the Red Sea, a sonic boom signifying that the force of the punch had made him break the sound barrier. Pain couldn't even see the punch itself, his eyes couldn't keep up with the movement, and he couldn't see Superman as he flew either. He only knew where he went because that was where he aimed his punch.

"It's even more effective than I had hoped." Pain muttered as he dropped down to the incapacitated heroes on the ground. He quickly created a shadow clone that gathered up the heroes while he searched for Superman. It didn't take long, as there was a crater in the coast along the Red Sea. "Aim a bit higher next time." He noted. He gathered up the unconcious alien and flew back towards the others.

Once all six of the heroes were placed next to each other on the ground, Pain made a single hand-seal and a large, monstrous head appeared from the ground, surrounded by a ring of purple flames. The giant head shot out several tongues that wrapped around the heroes before pulling them all into its mouth. It seemed to chew them for a moment before spitting them back out, their wounds fully healed, stirring as they began to regain conciousness.

"You have experianced a glimpse of God's might. I could have killed each and every one of you, even Superman was at my mercy. I spared you because I am not without mercy, and you attacked me because I harmed your friends, for which I cannot fault you." Pain said, floating in the air as he spoke. "My plans will succeed, of that I assure you, but I will not tolerate any further transgressions against me." The shinobi said before flying off towards...somewhere in the north.

"Did he really defeat you?" Batman asked the kryptonian.

"...Yes...he did." Superman admitted, embarressed. "The worst part is...he didn't use any misdirection or tricks when he did it...he overpowered me." Superman said, not realizing the amount of strategy and dumb luck that Pain had used to corral him into that exact situation.

"This isn't good...we're going to need help, lots of it." Batman said.

**AN: Pain is not really as strong or fast as Superman, that conclusion was based on the televised feats of Superman's strength and speed. Superman has no actual limits, so if he pulled out all the stops and didn't get hit with chakra recievers he would destroy Pain.**

**Pain is also much stronger than he was when he used his paths and his abilities put much less strain on his body since he isn't channeling them through the receivers. I am also making it so everyone has chakra, but they have no clue how to use it so Pain will be training shinobi.**

**Please review, tell me what's good, what's bad, what I should fix, and feel free to point out errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

_Two Years Later, Hall of Justice_

"I can't believe we finally get to join the league!" Kid Flash said as they walked through the Hall, stopping in front of their mentors to be properly initiated.

"Maybe now they'll let us help against Pain." Robin mused.

"Robin, what do you have against Pain? I have only heard good things about him and his _Red Cloud_ organization-" Aqualad began before Robin cut him off.

"It's a cult, Kaldur, and you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Robin interjected.

"In my opinion, he seems to be a good man. He simply has no qualms about using lethal force, something that I prefer to avoid. He has proven to be an effective leader over the countries that follow him, and he does not force people to join him." Aqualad replied.

"Flash doesn't really seem to like or dislike him. He seems to be on the fence. I haven't seen enough to really pick a side." Kid Flash supplied.

"I don't see anything wrong with the guy. He seems like he means what he says and speaks honestly and openly, that's more than we can say about most world leaders and politicians." Speedy added.

"Ahem." Green Arrow coughed, stopping their debate. "I'm glad you kids keep up on current events and political mumbo jumbo, but save it for later." The emerald archer said lightly.

"Sorry." The side-kicks chorused.

"It's alright, I understand that the _Red Cloud Movement_ is controversial and people have different opinions. Right Bats?" Green Arrow teased. Batman only frowned...more deeply than usual.

"Back to the reason you're all here, I am pleased to formally accept you as members of the Justice League. You now have authorized access to the Hall of Justice and everything inside of it." Batman said.

"...Wait, that's it?" Speedy asked. "Today was supposed to be _the_ day! You're saying you trust us, but you don't even trust us enough to show us your real headquarters!" The archer ranted.

"Speedy, what are you talking about?" Kid Flash asked, confused.

"They have a secret headquarters in space called The Watchtower!" Speedy declared, shocking the side-kicks and causing the Batman, Aquaman, and the Flash to glare at Green Arrow.

"I know, but I thought we could make an exception?" Green Arrow said/pleaded. The glares only intensified. "Guess not."

The conversation would have continued, but a call from Superman interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a situation." Superman said hesitantly.

"What kind of situation?" Batman asked.

"It involves Cadmus." Superman said, causing the other heroes to leave via Zeta-tube. The side-kicks just stood there, shocked.

"I can't believe it! They say they trust us but they don't even tell us what just came up or about the Watchtower?" Speedy ranted. "I'm done!" He shouted, throwing his robin hood hat on the ground as he stormed off. Robin just turned towards Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"What do you guys say we investigate Cadmus?" He asked.

_With Pain, Two days later_

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, but it is my personal policy not to make deals with people that I know I cannot trust." Pain said from behind his desk. Over the past two years since his battle with the league, he had become the leader of several countries in Africa, as well as some in the middle east, that had been politically unstable or under the rule of tyrants. He didn't handle the small day-to-day things that came with a country, he simply established a singular form of government and appointed trusted officials to take care of the little things.

Obviously, making deals and alliances that affect his people and countries didn't count as _little things_, so he dealt with things of this nature personally, or via astral projection. That counts as personally, right?

"What makes me seem untrustworthy?" Lex Luthor asked. "I've never been convicted with any of the things I've been accused of. I never did any of those things." The businessman said.

"Mr. Luthor, we both know that you did most of the things you were accused of, the government simply couldn't make it stick. However, the reason I don't trust you has nothing to do with your past. I don't trust you because I can see the kind of man you are: vicious, ruthless, willing to betray anyone if you think you can get away with it, and obsessed with killing Superman." Pain said, watching as Luthor's mask began to crack.

"What makes you think any of that is true?" He asked, a bit of bite in his tone.

"I'm going to tell you a bit of a secret, Mr. Luthor, my eyes are not just a strange pattern because of a birth defect, or a mutation, nor are they commonplace in my homeland. No, these eyes grant me many powers, they are the eyes of God, and one of these powers is the ability to see a person's soul, to peer into it and comprehend their true nature." Pain explained, taking much satisfaction in seeing the man's mask shatter entirely.

"Alright, what do you want in exchange for allowing me to set up labs for some of my more controversial research?" Luthor asked, all but pleading for Pain to allow him to operate in his countries. Pain was hesitant to let Luthor operate on his land, but a chance like this didn't present itself very often, not on a silver platter like it did now.

"There is one thing...I want you to give me a list of people and criminals, both current and reformed, that have morals and would be intersted in helping me in my goals. If you can give me a way to contact Cheetah, Bane, and Poison Ivy, I will grant you permission to build a laboratory." Pain said.

"However, I also want a list of any other contacts that you have that may prove useful to me. Another thing, if your work involves human testing, make sure they are volunteers and that you do not harm my people or pollute my countries." The shinobi continued.

"This is not America, and you do not have diplomatic immunity. If you break my laws or overstep your bounds, I will not hesitate to kill you. Am I clear?" Pain asked, glaring at the businessman with his rippling eyes. Luthor cringed under his glare, sweating in fear.

"Yes Pain, crystal-clear." Luthor replied as evenly as possible. _"He's not kidding, he'll actually do it!"_ He thought before realizing something. "What about the Justice League? If you kill me, they'll take you down just like any other criminal!" The businessman said, getting some of his swagger back. He felt a small smile spread across his face at the thought, though he hated the idea of relying on heroes to keep him safe, especially when they weren't actually there.

Pain blinked, then he burst out laughing. It wasn't a laugh of good-natured humor or amusement, it was a harsh, bitter laugh of victory, the kind of laugh he would laugh if he had Superman at his mercy.

"That's funny Luthor, very funny! Hahaha!" Pain laughed before wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. "Let me tell you another secret. Two years ago, in Somalia, I was confronted by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter. They were afraid that I was planning to conquer the world rather than win it over, and attempted to intimidate me into compliance. I learned three things that day. First: I can hurt Superman with my bare hands. Second, these black rods of metal that I can make can pierce kryptonian flesh and weaken their powers when they do so. Third: I can easily defeat all six of them at once with minimal injury." Pain said, a look of pure terror spreading across his guest's face.

"And I've only gotten stronger since then." Pain continued. "They would also have no legal grounds on which to oppose me. If they attacked me for killing someone that harmed my people, I'm certain they would lose favor with the public. Especially if that person was you."

"Alright, you win." Luthor said, his head hanging in defeat.

"Good, now get me that contact list and you can build your labs. Dismissed." Pain said, causing Luthor to leave as quickly as he could while maintaining some form of dignity. Pain couldn't help but smirk. "Everything's coming together.

_"In other news, Cadmus has been discovered performing illegal experiments in cloning and genetics. The ones responsible for discovering these illicit operations are not the Justice League or the police force. No, they are the side-kicks of Batman, the Flash, and Aquaman!"_ The television said. The reporter's news had gained Pain's interest.

"So, the sidekicks have formed a team of their own...interesting." Pain mused. He took this moment to glance at the shinobi academy he had established in this city. He had placed one in every major city of every country that he controlled. Over the past two years he had trained over a thousand shinobi, and more were on the way. The problem was not quantity, it was quality. Out of that battalion of shinobi, only nine were of jonin rank and the rest were one-third chunin and two-thirds genin.

Of course, one jonin was easily worth one hundred League of Shadows assassins. He knew, he checked. The chunin and even many of the genin could hold their own against a full squad all on their own. Their stealth skills were also superior, despite the Shadows wearing all black and wearing noiseless equipment. It was all in the teachings, chakra being one of his.

From day one he had known that the people of this world possessed chakra, but it wasn't until his fight with the Justice League that he realized that no one knew how to utilize it. He had also learned how to combine chakra natures and use kekkei genkai ninjutsu. His favorite were **Quick Style: Shadowless Flight**, and **Vapor Style: Unrivaled Strength**.

Seperately, the jutsu allowed him to keep up with Superman in speed or strength, but he had learned to use both at the same time. It was difficult, and a huge strain on his chakra reserves, but he could increase his raw power and speed to match Superman closely enough that he wouldn't need any tricks to win a fight against him. Not even the chakra receivers.

"Perhaps its time I attempted to make amends with the Justice League...I can at least offer my assisstance to this new team they've established." Pain said.

_Mt. Justice, three days later_

Ten figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds stood on top of a giant bird with a drill-like beak and three legs as it coasted to a landing near the giant mountain on the new team's _"secret"_ headquarters. Once the creature landed on the ground, it disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving the ten cloaked figures alone as they walked towards the mountain's base.

It wasn't until they reached a cleverly-hidden entrance that they were ambushed by the young heroes that had been tailing them since they landed. As they leapt from the trees and brush, Pain simply raised his hand into the air.

"**Planetary Devastation!**" He boomed as the young heroes suddenly crashed into each other in the space above Pain's outstretched hand. They fell to the ground afterwards, unharmed save a few bumps.

"What do you want Pain!?" Robin sneered, glaring at the ripple-eyed shinobi and his cloaked companions. He suddenly realized that none of Pain's guards so much as flinched when they launched their ambush, and the man himself seemed amused.

"Yes, we knew you were tailing us. As for why I came here...Amir, remove your hood." Pain said as the shortest of his entourage did as he was told. Under the hood was middle-eastern boy, seemingly thirteen years old, with short black hair that was shaved close to his head. "This is Amir, my protege. I heard about this new team of yours on the news and decided to offer you his assisstance." Pain explained as Amir walked forward.

"Hello, I am Amir. If there is any way I can be of service, please let me know." Amir said, bowing at the waist. Needless to say, Robin and the others were skeptical. Mostly Robin.

"Do you think we're idiots Pain?" Robin asked, not expecting an answer.

"I think you're an idiot, I don't know the others at all so I can't judge them." Pain replied with a smirk. His reply earned a few laughs from the other heroes and a small smirk from the usually stoic Amir. Robin was not amused.

"Quit messing with me!" The boy wonder yelled as he drew his staff and swung at Pain. The shinobi didn't bother dodging or blocking and just let the weapon smack into his face. He didn't budge, and his head didn't move by even the slightest of margins.

"Do feel better now?" Pain asked as he pushed the metal staff away from his cheek. Robin was obviously stunned. "Now, I simply wish to offer you Amir's assistance. He has spent over seventeen months under my tutelage, and will be a great asset to you should you allow him to help." Pain said as he looked at the group of young heroes, trying to gauge their opinions.

The martian seemed confused by something. The Flash's sidekick seemed like he was cautiously considering the idea. The Superman look-alike seemed indifferent. The atlantean was weighing the pros and cons if his contemplative look was any indication. In short, Robin was the only one that seemed to immediately decline the idea.

"No way!" The boy wonder shouted, glaring at the shinobi. His answer seemed to sway everyone but Aqualad.

"Perhaps we should consult with the League before making a decision? I know you do not trust him, Robin, but turning down help without a solid reason seems unwise." Aqualad suggested. Robin promptly shot the idea down.

"I won't work with one Pain's lackeys! If he joins, I quit!" He declared, getting surprised looks from the other heroes.

"If you feel so strongly about this, then we shall take our leave." Pain said, placing his hand on the ground as he summoned the same drill-beaked bird as before. "Tell me Robin, has Firefly caused any trouble in the last two years?" Pain asked. Robin's scowl was all the answer he needed.

Smirking, Pain and his cloaked shinobi flew back towards his lands while the heroes watched him leave.

"Robin, what did he mean about Firefly?" Kid Flash asked, curious.

"When Batman and I first met Pain, he was standing over a bloodied Firefly that had five spears in his body." Robin said. The Team showed no reaction, they had seen the things he did to people that harmed innocents on TV. "Ever since that day, Firefly's been totally compliant. No escape attempts, no fighting with the other inmates, he even asked for permission to set small, controlled bonfires to keep himself under control. He hasn't caused any trouble since that day." He finished, getting stunned looks from the Team.

"So you're saying that this Pain guy basically made Firefly _not_ try to burn everything to the ground?" Superboy clarified, surprised. Robin nodded stiffly, clearly still miffed over the fact. "You're just jealous that Batman couldn't do it himself, aren't you?" The clone asked smugly. Robin's eye-twitch was all the answer he needed.

"Y'know, Flash said that the Justice League met Pain the same way we did: They heard about him from Batman and when he spoke to them, they all had varying opinions on the guy." Kid Flash mused. "I'm still iffy, but he seems alright. He did offer to help us after all."

"Where'd Robin go?" M'gann asked, seeing that the boy wonder had suddenly disappeared.

"He probably went to report Pain's visit to Batman." Superboy said as he began walking towards the Team's headquarters.

**Done. Hope it was decent, sorry about the wait but you were all warned.**

**Please review and tell me what was good, bad, ways I can improve, etc. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me as I may or may not answer questions in reviews. **

**PS- please search for Kenchi618 on fanfiction for all Naruto-related needs, he's awesome and he's part of the reason I started writing. (If nothing else, check out his profile for funny comments and quotes he's posted about life and be sure to read his disclaimers, their hilarious!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

_Santa Prisca, July 22nd_

"Let me get this straight, _nino_; If I agree to meet with _Senor_ Pain, you'll help me get my factory back?" A large, dark-skinned man in a wrestling mask asked.

"That is correct, Bane. All you have to do is meet with my master, and we will take your factory back from the Cult of Kobra." A young, middle-eastern boy replied, his body concealed by a black cloak with red clouds. Behind him stood three people in matching brown flak vests, chunin that he had taken with him for support on his mission.

"Very well then, Amir, you have a deal. You take back my factory, and I'll meet with Pain." Bane replied, a small grin on his face. "But if you fail, I am under no obligation to speak to your leader."

"Agreed. Men, I want as few deaths as possible, on either side, incapacitation should be your first choice...Go." The youngest member of the Akatsuki ordered, the chunin disappearing with the **Body-flicker technique** to complete their assignment.

They had just arrived at the factory when he felt a familiar group of chakra signatures enter his sensing range. This could be a problem.

"Damn!" He hissed as he too disappeared in a flash of movement, appearing a few dozen yards ahead of the fastest-moving signature. He saw a yellow blur burst out of the forest before skidding to a stop roughly six feet in front of him, a shocked look on the speedster's face.

"Hello Kid Flash, may I ask what business you and your team have here?" Amir asked in what he hoped was a sociable tone. The older teen gaped for a moment before he seemed to compose himself.

"I could ask you the same thing...Amir, right?" He replied, his eyes darting around the forest, probably searching for his teammates.

"You can all come out now, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Robin." Amir said, causing the aforementioned people to leave their hiding places. Robin glared at the young shinobi.

"Why are you here?" The boy wonder asked, his tone rather civil.

"I asked Kid Flash that question first." He replied evenly, looking towards the speedster.

"We're here on a mission, can't say anymore." The yellow-clad teen said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I am also here on a mission for my superior." Amir answered, getting several interested looks from those around him.

"What kind of mission?" Superboy asked, curious.

"That would be telling." Amir smiled. Robin's eyes widened.

"He's stalling us!" Robin shouted, drawing several bird-like shuriken from his pockets.

"That...is true." Amir admitted, sensing that his subordinates were closing in on his location. One of the chunin appeared at his side in a **Body-flicker**, with Kid Flash's eyes following his path of movement.

"Sir, the factory is secure." He reported, his voice but a whisper.

"Bodycount?" Amir asked, his voice as quiet as his subordinate's.

"Zero, as per your orders." He replied, his voice thick with a South African accent.

"Then our job here is done, take the others and return to the Village Hidden in Rain." He ordered. The masked chunin nodded before he disappeared, leaving Amir alone with the team of heroes.

"You have some explaining to do Amir." Robin declared, readying his arm to fling his shuriken at a moment's notice.

"I owe you an explanation as much as you owe me one. I have as much right to be here as you do, probably more." Amir said. "Now goodbye." He then threw a smoke-bomb on the ground, covering his escape with another **Body-flicker**.

"...Well...that's one thing to report at least." Kid Flash said, obviously attempting to ease the tension left over from Amir's evasion of their questions.

"That guy said that the factory was secure, and with a bodycount of zero, as ordered by Amir." Superboy said, getting them all to look at him. "Super hearing, remember?" The clone deadpanned, pointing to his ears.

"Let's just continue with the mission." Robin said, his voice surprisingly calm considering who they ran into.

"M'gann, did manage to read his mind?" Aqualad asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't read him...I couldn't read anyone that showed up with Pain either..." She replied, trailing off as she tried to think of a reason why she couldn't read them.

If they were telepaths, she would have been able to feel them resisiting, but instead of hitting a wall it was more like her attempt was...deflected, rather than outright blocked.

"I see, then we must simply discover why they were here ourselves." Aqualad said as the group continued through the jungle.

"I told you, they took over the factory." Superboy said from his place in the front of the group. "Probably trying to stop the Venom from reaching their country, or possibly a contracted mission from one of the many people that like to hire out Pain's shinobi forces." He continued.

"...And you know this how?" Kid Flash asked, the others also intersted.

"Implanted information from Cadmus...and google." The clone answered. If he wasn't facing away from the group, they would have all seen the shit-eating grin on his face at knowing something they didn't...it felt nice.

"The problem with that theory is that Pain doesn't let his shinobi operate in foreign countries without that government's consent. There's no real government to negotiate with here on Santa Prisca." Robin countered.

"Which means there's no real risk in taking missions here." The clone replied. Was it wrong to that he enjoyed winning an argument against someone trained by Batman?

"...I hate you right now." The boy wonder muttered.

"Heard that."

_With Amir_

"I...am impressed...it only took three of your..._chunin_ to take back my factory, and it only took them three minutes to do it." Bane admitted as he walked through the factory like he owned the place...he did, so that was his right.

"The compliments are appreciated, Bane. Now we merely need to wait for the buyer to arrive and we will have fulfilled our end of the deal." Amir replied. He was merely standing to Bane's right while the chunin were in concealed positions around the landing pad.

The young jonin's hand suddenly shot outwards and seemed to grip the air. Miss Martian's form suddenly appeared in Amir's grip, a scared look on her face. Amir gave a calm smile.

"Now that you've learned why I'm here, and that being invisible doesn't make you undetectable, perhaps you can tell me your reason for being here?" He asked. Bane was surprised to see a green girl appear out of nowhere, but allowed Amir to handle the situation.

The martian's scared look was replaced by a sheepish one. "We were told to observe and report?" She replied, unsure if that answer was satisfactory.

"Thank you...I suggest you leave now, because while I have no desire to hurt any of you, my mission comes first." Amir said, releasing his grip on the alien. She swiftly nodded and faded from sight, he could also feel her chakra signature going away from him.

They could here the chopper at this point, and they could see a familiar figure hanging off the side as he examined the landing zone as the chopper...landed. He couldn't see anyone yet, but he assumed they were going to greet him once they landed.

"I'm sorry, Sportsmaster, but there's been a change in plans." Amir said as he and Bane walked out of the factory and onto the helipad. The chunin were already holding him, and the pilot, at knifepoint.

"Looks like the ball's in our court, eh Amir?" Bane asked, his sport-themed pun getting a small smile from the shinobi.

"Good one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

_**Something I forgot to mention, this story was originally called **_**Red Cloud Regime**_**, for those that may not know, but thanks to **_**Lord-of-Change**_** for the better title! Sorry I forgot to mention it sooner**_

_**Also, from this point on, I'm using the Japanese name for Pein's Deva path abilities, it just sounds cooler, and the translation is just the english dub name instead of **_**actual**_** translation**_

_Hidden Rain, South Sudan, Africa_

Pain sat upon a black metallic throne as a group of spies were placed in front of him. There were seven of them, some sent by powerful countries, others working for a specific organization *cough* League of Shadows *cough*.

There was a spy from America, Russia, China, England, and one from France...Each country a permanent member of the UN security council. The other three were known associates of the Shadows, Cheshire, Hook, and  
Alpha... He did his research, he knew who his enemies were.

They were all sent by different people, but had the same objective. Obtain the secrets of chakra. That was what everyone wanted from them. Not a single attempt to infiltrate his lands had been successful, yet they continued to send their spies after him.

He usually rendered them unconcious and sent them home, they never learned anything that wasn't common knowledge to his people and rumors spread by word of mouth to other countries. This was the third time this week that he had received reports of a failed infiltration attempt...and it was only wednesday.

He was debating whether or not to kill them and ship back their mutilated corpses to get his point across, before he settled on something less extreme.

**"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viexing Technique."** Pain murmered as he flashed through the proper hand-seals. In three seconds, the government agents started gasping and trembling. In six, some of them started to cry while others cursed. The Shadows fared a little better, but only a little. Within one minute, each infiltrator had passed out from the basic genjutsu.

He didn't know who saw what, but he knew that it would leave a lasting impression on them. He made them experiance their greatest fears, something that would have taken down most of the shinobi of the Elemental Nations...if it wasn't such an easily detectable, and breakable, genjutsu.

He signaled for the chunin that were on stand-by to take the agents and send them home while he went to his office to attend to his paperwork...now he understood why there was so much war back home, there was so much more paperwork in times of peace, as there wasn't time for such a thing while battles were being fought just out of sight of the village.

Just as he was about to resign himself to the endless battle of ink, formality, and carpal tunnel syndrome, there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." He said, pleased at the interruption. His mood only improved when he saw that it was Amir and the three chunin he had taken with him that entered the room...soon followed by a large mexican man in a wrestling mask that he had been hoping to speak too. A smile made its way across his face as he quickly made a shadow clone to do his paperwork while...he...

Pain froze in stunned realization, as did his clone. Then-

"COUNTLESS HOURS WASTED!" He yelled as he punched his shadow clone with all his might and ran his hands through his hair. he quickly calmed himself and created another clone...he would fret about this later.

"My apologies, I just had an epiphany about something that has been a thorn in my side for some time now." Pain said as he looked over his shinobi, who, while surprised, did not react much to the outburst. Many knew he hated the paperwork he had to do, though only the Akatsuki realized the true depth of his hatred for his greatest nemesis.

"Bane, thank you for aggreeing to meet with me on such short notice."

"And thank you for helping me get my factory back." The large man replied respectfully.

"Of course. Now, the reason I wish to speak with you is because you are a gifted chemist, as shown by your creation of Venom, and I was hoping that you would be willing to use your talents to benefit my people. I can provide nearly anything you may require and am willing to offer you a rather luxurious home here in _Ame (Rain)_ as well as allow you to use my ports to move shipments of Venom, so long as they don't go anywhere that it is considered an illegal substance." Pain offered. "And, so long as you remain in my lands, the Justice League cannot touch you. Part of their charter with the United Nations is that if a country does not want them to intervene, their hands are tied."

"What exactly do you need me to do?" Bane asked.

"This..." Pain began as he took a small, round object out of a pocket in his robes, "...is a soldier pill. I want you to see if there is a way to improve upon it. While the effects are similar to an adrenaline boost as far as somewhat enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, etcetera, it also comes with the negative side effects similar to the aftermath of a caffeine rush. Jitters, headaches, exhaustion, mild muscle twitches...Venom has no such side effects, once you run out, you're back to normal, so long as you don't use too much at once." The god-like shinobi explained.

"If you can't do anything with this, I'm sure my scientists could use your help some of their other projects."

"You've got a deal." Bane replied. It was nice that someone finally acknowledged his intelligence. He was smart, very smart, almost genius-level smart, but when compared to Batman...he made a _lot_ of people look dumb in comparison. There conversation would have continued, had a chunin not appeared in the room with a **Body-flicker**.

"Leader, I have grave news." The shinobi declared, his voice slightly muffled by his face-mask...it wasn't part of the uniform, but a lot of his shinobi wore them, probably something to do with this world's idea of a ninja...which was fairly similar to the Anbu of the Elemental Nations...weird...

"Speak." The ripple-eyed shinobi commanded. They didn't interrupt him unless it was important..._very_ important.

"China has declared war against us." He stated.

"...Are you positive?" Pain asked, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

"They launched an air raid against one of our cities in Syria." He said, his head bowed in grief. "Less than a quarter of the people there survived, and nearly a fifth of that number are shinobi. We've evacuated the survivors to one of the more militarized cities in the country, and we've sent word to all of our forces to be on alert." He continued. "We managed to down a few of their aircraft, but...I'm sorry, Leader."

"You have nothing to apologize for, chunin." Pain assured. "Amir, you are in charge while I'm gone, have our agents in Beijing pull out of the city. I'm going to remind them _just_ who they are dealing with." He declared as he made a single handseal and closed his eyes.

_In the center of Beijing, China_

The citizens of Beijing were having a rather uneventful day. That was the case until a massive shadowy figure appeared in the center of the city. The only clear feature that could be made out on the flickering figure was the purple eyes with a number of rings around the pupil. They were eyes that all knew of, but few had seen in person outside of Africa. They were the fabled Eyes of Pain, as the majority of the world new them.

_"People of Beijing, I am Pain and I have a message for you. Your leader has dared to declare war against me and my people. For this transgression, and the deaths of my people, I shall make an example of your city. If you wish to survive, you will all be gone by dawn tomorrow."_ The apparition declared, speaking in perfect Chinese, before it flickered and disappeared.

For a moment, all was still and silent...then there was chaos.

_Hidden Rain_

Pain opened his eyes and let out a breath. He didn't have to warn them, he didn't have to wait until tomorrow to attack. He was allowing the civilians to leave, he gave them an opportunity to simply leave the town empty and allow it to be destroyed with no lives lost. He knew there would be soldiers and machines and possibly heroes that tried to stop him. Those that did...they would know Pain.

_The next day, Beijing_

**Play "Pein's Theme OST"**

The sky was hidden by clouds, and rain fell heavily as Pain hovered in the air while he observed the battallion of soldiers and their tanks that thought they could stop him. He was too high up for anyone to get a decent shot from their positions, and they knew it. No one was trying to shoot him. There was, however, one hero that was staring at him from his own place in the sky. He didn't recognize him, but he looked Indian, actual Indian, not Native American.

"Whoever you are, leave now and tell the soldiers to do the same. There will be nothing left when I am done." Pain declared as two more pairs of arms emerged from his cloak and he formed three different handseals, one for each pair of hands.

"I'm not leaving, and they won't either. I'm going to stop you!" The young man declared as he shot forth through the air and reared his arm back for a hay-maker. Pain merely raised one hand, breaking the handseal it was previously in, and said two words.

"**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)**" He said in a monotone voice. There wasn't much power behind it, not by his standards. It was essentially the equivalent of a light backhand compared to what he was capable of. It was enough to make him cough up blood from internal bleeding and go flying for several dozen yards before he started losing altitude. Once five seconds had passed, Pain once again used his six arms to make three handseals and looked to the sky.

"**Tengai Shinsei**." He said as he flew off into the distance so he didn't get hit by his own attack. The soldiers on the ground could only watch as they saw a massive meteorite break through the clouds, clearly on a collision course with the city. They broke from their stupor when one of the tanks fired a shell at the massive space rock in the sky.

As one, they fired their bullets, shells, and rockets into the meteor in a vain attempt to destroy it, despite the fact they knew it was useless. As the cracks of gunfire and explosions of rockets was soon replaced by the clicking of empty weapons, their death drew nearer by the second. By this point, they could no longer see the sky when they looked up, but in the east, they could just see the sun rising before they were crushed underneath countless tons of rock...the meteor covered less than a third of the city, but the force of the impact was such that the city was nothing more than ruins once the dust settled.

As the sun rose, Pain looked directly at the destruction he had wrought. No one had ever asked exactly _what_ he was the god of, despite polytheism not being uncommon. He was the god of pain, suffering, loss, and hardship. Whether he endured or inflicted these things was up for debate, but in his mind, he did both. He had told the hero to leave, and his warning had been ignored. He had told the people of Beijing that there would be nothing left once he was done, and still soldiers had tried to stop him. They had been warned, and they had not listened.

Some may wonder how he could live with himself, knowing that he had killed as many as he had, and destroyed the homes of those that had fled the day before. He took solace in one fact: The lives he had taken were fewer than those that he had lost, and those whose homes were destroyed, they were still alive. He had given warning, and they had not. They had brough death and suffering to his people.

For that, they would know Pain.

_Within twenty-four hours of this event, China gave their unconditional surrender to the God of Pain_

**And done...Sorry about the wait, hope the chapter was worth it, and the reason the JL didn't get involved was because, at least in my story, their charter with the UN prohibits them from interfering in matters of war. This was war.**


	5. AN

**Unfortunate News For All...That This May Concern**

First, I wish to apologize for not updating for so long, and then hitting you with this Author's Note, Dear Reader.

I, Pagemaster96, regret to inform you that this story, and my other one, is officially dead...Unless I pull off some Necromancy and bring it back later, which is highly unlikely. I may write new stories, god knows I have plenty of ideas, but I can almost assure you they would never get finished. I simply don't have the focus or dedication necessary to write an actual story like most authors do.

That said, I leave you with this message: You have my blessing to write my stories your way, even copying what I've got word for word and continuing it if you so wish, and this applies to anyone that would wish to try their hand at writing. I know that I have often imagined the stories I've read taking a different path, what I would have done with it if it were my call.

Again, this is not first-come first-served, anyone can take what I've written and continue it or simply write their own story using the foundations I've set. This also applies to the **Ideas!** story I posted, with basic ideas for stories that could be really awesome if done right...I have yet recieve any reviews or PMs concerning someone wanting to write one of my Ideas, if anyone starts one of those, or finds something similar in their searches, please tell me the name of the story so I can read it!

RECAP: Stories are dead and up for grabs, I encourage you to try writing stories of your own, even if its only a trial run, and I'm sorry I left you guys waiting on me for so long.

Also, Read my Bio on my profile if you're curious about me at all, you might find it interesting!


End file.
